A Bunch of Shuffled Stuff
by KrissM3
Summary: I decided to try out the shuffle challenge a while back and this is what I've come up with. It is basically all of the boredom I've had since Christmas break.


**A.N. I started these during Christmas break and have been working on the collection ever since. Many of these stories don't follow the average fantasy of the Sisters Grimm world, so please don't get angry with me. I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer- I don't own The Sisters Grimm or any of the characters of the series(except for the alterations I'm made), Big gulps, Sprite, Mt. Dew, or Sierra Mist or any of the songs I have used.

**Shuffle Challenge Rules**

1) Put your iPod, Mp3, CD, or other music device on '_shuffle_.'

2) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the artist or band, and then begin writing about your subject.

3) You only have the length of the song to finish. Once the song ends, so does your writing. Then you move on.

4) The 'stories' do not need to relate to each other in any way.

5) At least 5 'stories' you must write.

Take Care-Copeland 4:10

**(A.N. These first two are a little sadish but they're just the ideas that popped into my head.)**

It had been a hard break up for both of them. They had simply fallen out of love or so he said. But she knew better. When they had started dating he'd told her that he would be with her forever, and never let her be hurt. Puck was a liar. Six months later she found him making out with her best friend.

When She left town that night she looked in on him sleeping. "Take care." She whispered. She knew she still loved him but she had to leave. _I'll be back again some time, when I can handle it._

Boston-Augustena 4:16

Puck walked the frosty streets looking not at the beautiful historic city, but for her. When she ran away three years ago that was the worst day of his life. He realized too late that he loved her. She said that he didn't really know that day, and he knew that she was right. Too late.

That's why he was here in the cold looking for her. There were rumors in the Everafter world that she was here, in Boston. It was a place they'd secretly dreamed about together. The note said she was looking for a whole new life and he hoped he wasn't too late, again.

Then out of the corner of his eye she saw a flash of long blond hair in the sunlight. He turned…

Say-John Mayer 3:51

**(A.N. Both Sabrina and Puck are a little bit young in this one probably during book six)** She woke up like every other day, early and to the sound of something loud coming from the jerks room. She opened her door and like every other day she was drenched. But for once she didn't scream. She slowly waked to his door, quietly opened it and found him quietly sleeping in pink footie PJ's on his trampoline. He smiled and hugged his unicorn tighter, and softly mumbled something into its plush fur. She jumped on him and held him down.

"Puck!, You know what you have to say. Say it, say it now!" she meant for him to say he was sorry.

"I Love you?"

Kiss The Girl – Alan Menkin 2:44

He looked at Sabrina. The party was loud and fun and she flitted around in the middle of it all. She smiled and laughed at the boy's jokes, and danced with them to the bouncy music. She was so beautiful.

"You know you want to kiss her. Just go up to her and do it" Daphne whispered in his ear.

I'm A Believer- Smash Mouth 3:05 Puck's POV

I listened into the girl's conversation. They were arguing about truelove. Sabrina didn't believe in it, saying love was only a myth created by mothers trying to keep their daughters whole. But was Daphne a true believer in it.

I used to think like Sabrina but one day a Girl yelled at me and pushed me into a cold, grimy swimming pool. Form that moment on I was a believer too.

I Just Can't Wait to Be King –Disney 2:50 Puck's POV

The bad thing about being an Everafter and a Prince is that you only get as old you want and don't die very easy. When I was a little kid, really only the eleven, I dreamed about the day I would be king. But that's when my Mom corrected me. "You're never going to be King." She told me that Dad would have to die first and we both knew that would never happen. That's when I decided I didn't want to get any older. I would never be King, so what would be the point. I would stay eleven forever. It was the best age. I would become the Trickster King. I wouldn't have to wait any longer. That was enough for me, until I met damaged blond girl about 4000 years later.

Bubbly-Colbie Caillat 3:16 Sabrina's POV

**(A.N. This is when the two are in there early teens, most likely after the war.)**

I waited while Granny ordered our meal. She handed us all Big Gulp cups and told us to fill them up while we waited for our order. I went over to the soda station and filled the cup up with my special mix. About one cup orange pop, one part Sprite, one part Mt. Dew and another part Sierra Mist. I sat down and started to sip.

Puck slid in next to me. "Hey, what'dja get?" he grinned and I got that feeling in my toes. I told myself it was the Pop. But I wasn't fooling myself. I got that feeling whenever I was within three feat of the stinking fairy that I seemed to love.

"Something special, wan' a try it?"

I slid it over to him and he took a big sip. I waited for his reaction. His eyes got really big and he coughed a bit, but he took another sip, a little smaller this time. "Mmm, its bubbly."

There were only a few sips left when I got my drink back.

Hallelujah-Rufus Wainwright 4:08 Puck's POV

**(A.N. So this is a bit of Puckbrina when they are actually married)**

"Puck come here right now!" Sabrina yelled. But I wasn't planning on sticking around.

I started to open the hall window, but in the process or trying to get out, she found me, "drat" I muttered. Curse puberty, making me get too big to fit through the window.

My very pregnant wife frog marched me down the hall. "I'm getting back at you for all those pranks, and this, is gonna be good." She was evil!

She sat me down in one of our ratty kitchen chairs and actually tied me there with rope. "You don't have to do this" I pleaded,"If you stop right now, all will be forgiven!" but she wasn't going to give up.

It wass when I heard the snip, snip of the scissors that I really started to panic.

She sat on my lap and began to the hair that always fell into my eyes, they started to fall and get stuck miraculously in my nose, which made me have to sneeze. She laughed at my expression and bent her head down, and kissed me on the nose she smiled and kissed me again. She pulled back and grinned, she _was_ evil, "Hallelujah" I breathed. She just chuckled and went back to cutting my hair.

In The Day-Oakland Zone 4:34 Granny

Relda used to dream about the future, but now days she dreamed about the past, back in the days when Basil was still alive. She was so happy and naive back then. Sometimes she would catch herself wish she could be back then but remind herself that she still liked now. Back then she didn't ha e her beloved Daphne, Sabrina or even Puck. As annoying as they were she loved them, even if she didn't quite understand the two older ones. She hoped they would grow up and jus tell each other they lover the other like they did when she was young. But no, it seemed the yelling never ended.

Lucky- Jason Mraz(feat. Colbie Caillat) 3:09 Puck

Puck knew he was lucky. Lucky to live in a house, with a family that mostly loved him. He knew he was lucky to have survived The Everafter War. He was lucky mostly though because of Sabrina, the girl he thought had hated him. He was lucky because she actually loved him, and told him so every time she yelled that she hated him. He was Lucky that she waited through his bad years and still loved him. He was lucky because even through all of his foolishness, she agreed to marry him. It was then he knew that he was the luckiest.

Heaven Forbid- They Fray 4:00 Sabrina

She'd pushed everyone she'd known and loved away from her. She didn't quite know when it all happened. But now, when she needed someone, there was no one. She'd never thought she would end up like this.

Sabrina sat in the good doctor's chair. The clean efficient nurse had just left the room for a packet of information. Right, as if some packet could help her now! She was dying and there was nothing anyone could do for her.

The doctor had reassured her, "I know there are a lot of decisions to make but, we'll just take it one day at a time. It will be aright."

She got up, not waiting anymore. Sabrina had to do something. She couldn't wait out her days alone. Heaven forbid it!

Somewhere Only We Know- Keane 2:57 Puck

**(A.N. this is sort of a p.s. to the last one.)**

After the news he went there. Or at least he tried to find it. In the forest behind Granny's old house was a tree. It was by the river marking out the barrier. In the tops of its branches his history sat. Here he'd watched Grimm come to granny's for the first time. It was here that he brought her on a date after graduation. It was here he'd seen her alive for the very last time.

Thinking about it, he felt so old. Time had finally passed and taken her away from him. This was the place he'd actually began living. He wished so many things. Like that she'd come back. But no. It had been the end for her and he must begin again

Dreams be Dreams- Jack Johnson 2:12 Sabrina

As she reread the rejection letter she couldn't help but think of him.

They'd been the couple for so long. She knew now he'd never loved her. Seriously, he'd been cheating on her from the beginning. When she confronted him, well he said it was years ago and hadn't happened since. So when graduation came along, well she was out of there, following her dreams of making it in the big city.

But she was never able to shake him or the damage he'd caused. He'd told her she couldn't get anywhere and now at this last hope she knew it was true.

**A.N. Some of these stories can be mixed and matched. Tell me what ones you think should go together. Also please tell me if I were to continue or use on of these for a full length story, which should it be. Thanks!**


End file.
